1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and manufacturing methods of the same.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), and may be composed of two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed. A liquid crystal layer may be interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages may be applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be aligned according to the electric field. The polarization of incident light may thereby be controlled to display images.
A LCD may include a display panel formed with a thin film transistor (TFT). The TFT array panel may be formed by patterning several layers such as electrodes and semiconductors. A mask may generally be used in the patterning process.
The LCD may be divided into a display area and a peripheral area. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may fill the display area and the peripheral area. However, when a size of the liquid crystal display is relatively large, a filling deterioration of the liquid crystal molecules disposed on the peripheral area may lead to a deterioration of the filling density of the liquid crystal molecule of the display area. Accordingly, the display quality of the liquid crystal display may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.